Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an operation determination method, and a storage medium for using a touch interface as its user interface.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel, which is a combination of a display and a touch sensor configured to detect a touch position, is often used as a touch interface that enables a user to perform a touch operation by directly touching an input surface with, for example, a finger or a stylus pen (hereinafter referred to as “pointer”). In some cases, the size of an execution screen of application software displayed on a display is larger than that of a display screen of the display. In such cases, there is provided, as a general function, a function of scrolling the execution screen by the user moving a pointer in a sliding manner on the input surface of the touch sensor. The operation of moving a pointer in a sliding manner on the input surface of the touch sensor is referred to as “swiping”.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-200882, there is disclosed an information processing apparatus for performing a predetermined operation by detecting swiping that starts from a specific region, which is set at an end portion of a display screen, toward an inner side of the display screen. In this specification, swiping that starts from the specific region, which is set at an end portion of a display screen, toward an inner side of the display screen is referred to as “edge swiping”. Further, the specific region is referred to as “operation start region”.
In order to widely scroll the execution screen of application software displayed on a display, the movement distance of the pointer needs to be increased at the time of swiping. However, a device in which edge swiping is associated with an operation different from the instruction of scrolling may determine an operation of starting swiping from the end portion of the display screen with an increased movement distance of the pointer as edge swiping (operation different from the instruction of scrolling). When the operation start region is set smaller to avoid determination of edge swiping, edge swiping cannot be performed easily. Therefore, there is a demand for an information processing apparatus that has improved operability of a touch operation by clearly distinguishing between normal swiping and edge swiping.